Naruto Uzumaki: Love Story Collection
by The World Arcana
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic romance one-shoot antara Naruto dengan karakter dari anime Naruto sampai dengan anime lain selain Naruto. Read n review ya Warn: No Lemon!
1. Chapter 1: Mizore

Name: Naruto Uzumaki: Love Story Collection  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto dan anime lain yang terlibat dalam fic ini bukanlah milik saya. Got that.

Summary: Naruto dan rekan satu tim-nya menjalankan misi untuk mengantarkan seorang pedagang dengan selamat ke _**Tetsu no Kuni**_. Tidak disangka, setelah misi itu dia menemukan sebuah desa rahasia yang dipenuhi oleh _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_ dan _**Yuki**_ - _ **Otoko**_ dan menemukan cinta disana. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa direview ya.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki and Mizore Shirayuki(Rosario + Vampire)

Naruto Uzumaki, salah satu pahlawan dunia Shinobi saat ini sedang bergegas untuk menuju kantor _**Hokage**_ yang sekarang jabatan itu dipegang oleh gurunya… Kakashi Hatake. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa senseinya yang sama-sama mesum seperti senseinya dulu yang telah tiada, Jiraiya… Bisa diangkat sebagai _**Kage**_ dan bukan dirinya. Tapi Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk menjadi seorang _**Hokage**_. Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian dia pun membuka pintu kantor Kakashi dan dia cukup terkejut saat melihat semua anggota timnya kecuali Yamato sudah berada didalam.

"Masih terlambat eh, dobe…" Ucap datar seseorang berambut raven duck-butt sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada bidangnya.

"Diamlah kau, teme..." Balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah Naruto, Sasuke-kun…" Ucap gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang mencoba untuk melerai kedua orang ini jika mereka benar-benar berkelahi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan berkelahi disini."

"Maaf Sakura-chan…"

"Hn."

"Jadi ada apa kau memanggil kami, _**Hokage**_ -sama?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang mempunyai tanto di belakang bajunya yang hanya mencapai pusanya saja.

"Aku ingin memberikan kalian misi untuk mengawal orang ini Sai." Jawab Kakashi sambil melihat seseorang di dekatnya, dan orang yang dimaksud pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

"Salam kenal…" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku Kiria Katsumi… Aku pedagang yang bertujuan untuk mengantarkan barang ke _**Tetsu no Kuni**_. Mohon kerjasamanya minna!"

"Kau yakin kami harus mengawal dia Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan salah paham dulu… Maksudku, tidak perlu juga kan kita mengirim semua anggota tim 7 untuk melakukan misi pengawalan saja… Jika dulu sewaktu aku, Sakura-chan, dan Sasuke masih menjadi Genin, itu tidak masalah. Tapi kan kami semua telah berkembang, masa kau mengirim kami semua kesana. Bukannya akan lebih baik jika kau mengirim aku dan Sai saja atau Sasuke dan Sakura-chan?"

"Itu memang benar…" Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian terjadi keheningan untuk sementara. Melihat itu, Kakashi pun langsung angkat bicara soal itu "Tapi musuh kali ini tidak bisa dianggap enteng Naruto. Saat ini ada para _**Nukenin**_ mulai beraliansi dan mulai mengacau dimana-mana… Contohnya mengganggu pedagang, seperti Kiria-san ini."

"Bisa aku tahu seburuk apa kasus yang kau bilang itu, _**Rokudaime**_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Lumayan buruk…" Jawab Kakashi sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah banyak pedagang dan warga yang terbunuh karena aliansi para _**Nukenin**_."

"Apakah 5 desa besar lain belum menindak mereka?" Tanya Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya… Karena mendengar cerita yang menurutnya kelewatan itu. Dia pikir kedamaian telah berhasil dia raih setelah dia dan Sasuke mengalahkan _**Akatsuki**_ , Madara, dan Kaguya… Tapi ternyata itu hanya;ah mimpi belaka, karena masih ada saja orang-orang yang menggangu perdamaian di _**Elemental Nation**_ itu.

"Mereka sudah mengirim beberapa _**Hunter**_ - _ **Nin**_ untuk membasmi mereka…" Ucap Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka sudah cukup banyak menghabisi para _**Nukenin**_ , tapi tetap saja sisa dari mereka yang masih hidup terus mengganggu orang-orang. Dan rumornya mereka berada di dekat, _**Tetsu no Kuni**_."

"Kumohon bantulah aku, minna!" Ucap Kiria, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin sekali memberikan kiriman kepada orang di _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ … Tapi aku tidak berani pergi kesana. Apalagi sisa aliansi _**Nukenin**_ itu masih tetap berkeliaran dan masih bisa mengancam keselamatanku."

"Kalau begitu kami akan menerima misi ini _**Rokudaime**_ …" Ucap Sasuke dan membuat Naruto menatapnya. Melihat tatapan Naruto, dia pun berkata "Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu usuratonkachi… Aku tahu di lubuk hatimu itu kau masih haus akan pertarungan dan menendang bokong orang-orang jahat. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Kau ingin ikut misi ini atau tetap disini dan menunggu seperti pecundang?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan menerima misi itu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menjawab "Tentu saja aku mau… Aku juga sudah lama tidak menendang bokong orang-orang jahat."

Sai yang melihat itu pun tersenyum akan respon Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa membatin 'Dia selalu saja seperti itu…'

.

-In Mission-

.

Mereka berempat pun mulai menjalankan misi pengawalan itu dan Naruto hanya menatap bosan karena musuh belum keluar dari tadi. Sasuke hanya memain-mainkan pedang _**Kusanagi**_ miliknya dan hanya Sai dan Sakura saja yang masih tetap bersiaga jika ada musuh yang menyerang… Kiria yang melihat itu pun mulai membuka pembicaraan supaya misi kali ini tidak garing.

"Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, dan Sai-san…" Panggil Kiria dan membuat mata keempat orang itu kepadanya dan membuatnya berkata "Apa kalian pernah menuju ke _**Tetsu no Kuni**_?"

"Aku pernah…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tempat itu sangat dingin sampai-sampai membuatku sakit. Kalau tidak salah aku pergi untuk meminta pada _**Yondaime Raikage**_ , A untuk menghapuskan status Sasuke sebagai _**Nukenin**_ …"

Sasuke pun melihat Naruto saat mendengar cerita itu, kemudian Sai melanjutkan dengan nada mengejek "Dan lalu kau bersujud di depan dia untuk membuat dia mengubah keputusannya… Padahal kau tahu kan kalau waktu itu rencanamu itu tidak akan berhasil…"

Sasuke pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Naruto…'

"Diamlah Sai!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak masalah melakukan itu… Lagipula teman dan sahabat itu lebih penting daripada harga diriku yang memilih untuk tidak bersujud pada A."

Sakura yang melihat situasi yang sedang buruk pun menatap Kiria dengan datar dan berkata "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Kiria-san?"

"Maaf kalau aku membuat situasinya semakin buruk, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat suasana baru disini saja… Karena kalian terlalu serius dalam menjalankan misi ini." Jawab Kiria, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sebenarnya aku bertanya kepada kalian aku ingin bertanya saja pada kalian… Apakah saat kalian menuju ke _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ , kalian menemukan desa rahasia?"

"Hn, desa rahasia…" Balas Sasuke yang langsung sadar dari kesedihannya dan langsung tertarik akan cerita dari Kiria, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa maksudmu dengan desa rahasia?"

"Dulu kata kakekku, saat dia tersesat di wilayah _**Tetsu no Kuni**_... Dia diselamatkan dan dirawat disebuah desa." Jawab Kiria, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat sembuh, dia pun pergi dan meneruskan perjalanannya… Tapi saat dia kembali dan mencoba mencari tempat itu, dia tidak pernah menemukannya. Seolah-olah tempat itu tidak pernah ada."

"Apa desa itu benar-benar ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau yang mengatakan itu adalah kakekku, aku tentu saja percaya… Dia itu bukanlah pembohong." Jawab Kiria, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sedih "Tapi sepertinya, sekarang aku sudah meragukannya."

"Mungkinkah jika tempat itu adalah desa hantu yang bisa muncul kapan saja di waktu yang tidak terduga?" Tanya Sai dengan tampang datarnya yang hampir menyamai Sasuke.

'De-Desa Han-Hantu…' Batin Naruto saat mendengar kalimat tabu dari mulut Sai. Yup, itu bukan rahasia lagi kalau si pahlawan ini sangat takut kepada hantu. Apalagi saat dulu melawan armor yang bisa bergerak sendiri disuatu tempat bersama almarhum Neji dan Tenten.

"Mungkin saja…" Jawab Kiria. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto yang tubuh dan lututnya bergetar dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san?"

"Han-Hantu… De-Desa Han-Hantu…" Gumam Naruto terus-terusan dan tubuhnya masih bergetar dengan hebat.

Kiria pun melihat Sasuke dan dia pun berkata "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Sasuke-san?"

"Sudah biarkan saja dia…" Balas Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menghela nafas "Dia itu memang salah satu ninja terkuat di _**Konoha**_ sama denganku… Tapi kalau soal hantu, dia penakut minta ampun."

" **Naruto ada musuh di dekat kita** …" Ucap Yang Kurama yang berada didalam tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti, Yang Kurama." Balas Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi dan sudah mulai serius. Naruto pun langsung menggunakan _**Sennin Mode**_ dan melemparkan kunai _**Hiraishin**_ -nya melewati kepala para anggota tim 7 ke sebuah tempat.

Craaaaasssshhhh

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kita kedatangan tamu Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia Naruto pun berkata "Kau dan Sai lindungilah klien kita…"

"Ha'i!" Balas Sai dan Sakura, kemudian mereka mulai melindungi Kiria dan barang yang akan diantarkannya ke _**Tetsu no Kuni**_.

"Tidak kusangka, kau ternyata meminta bantuan pada _**Konoha**_ …" Ucap orang yang kemudian muncul dengan sebuah pedang yang besar, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terutama meminta bantuan pada dua pahlawan perang…"

"Dilihat dari tampangmu…" Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu merupakan salah satu dari para _**Nukenin**_ yang melakukan keresahan di dekat _**Tetsu no Kuni**_?"

"Iya itu benar." Jawab orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Kiria "Dan kami bertujuan untuk mengambil benda yang dibawa oleh orang itu."

"Sudahi basa basinya teme, kita hajar saja dia langsung…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah muak melihat Sasuke hanya diam saja dan bicara saja dengan sosok di dekatnya saja.

"Kalian pikir kami takut pada kalian berdua yang merupakan pahlawan perang?" Ucap orang itu dengan arogan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan harap! Semuanya cepat keluar!"

20 _**Nukenin**_ pun muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan orang itu yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari para _**Nukenin**_ itu pun berkata "Tidak peduli siapapun kalian… Kami pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian."

"Banyak bacot!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

"Berhati-hatilah Naruto…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita tidak bisa all-out disini… Kalau kita all-out, kita bisa membuat Sai, Sakura, dan Kiria-san terluka juga."

"Aku tahu itu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia langsung melempar kunai miliknya ke arah salah satu musuh dan dia pun bergumam " _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_!"

Srrrrriiinnggg

'Dimana dia?' Batin orang itu saat Naruto menghilang disertai dengan kilatan kuning.

Craaaassshhhh

"Arrrrrgggghhhh!" Teriak orang itu saat lehernya ditebas dengan kunai milik Naruto yang muncul didepannya dengan instan dan membuatnya langsung tewas di tempat.

'Cih, aku lupa dia mempunyai _**Hiraishin**_ seperti _**Nidaime**_ dan _**Yondaime Hokage**_ …' Batin sang ketua yang melihat salah satu anggotanya gugur.

Craaaaaassshhhh

"Sasuke, giliranmu!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah menebas salah satu dari _**Nukenin**_ itu tadi.

"Oke…" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **Chidorigatana**_ : _**Kusanagi no Tsurugi**_!"

Wuuussssshhhh

Craaaaaasssshhhh

Craaaaaasssshhhh

Craaaaaasssshhhh

Craaaaaasssshhhh

"Arrrrgggggghhhhhh!" Teriak empat orang anak buah sang ketua _**Nukenin**_ itu yang tewas tertusuk dan tertebas _**Kusanagi**_ milik Sasuke yang dia campurkan dengan teknik _**Chidori**_ miliknya.

Sai berhasil membunuh musuh yang mencoba menyerang Kiria dengan tanto di punggungnya. Sakura pun melihat masih banyak _**Nukenin**_ yang berkumpul di dekat tempat Naruto dan Sasuke. Kemudian dia berkata "Kalian minggirlah, Sasuke-kun, Naruto… Aku akan memberikan mereka sentuhan wanita…"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dan membatin 'Jangan bilang dia akan lakukan itu…'

Naruto dan Sasuke pun menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura. Kemudian Sakura melihat mereka dan berkata "Kalian semua ini hanya mengganggu misi kami saja… Rasakan ini, _**Shannaro**_!"

Boooooooommmmm

Sakura ternyata melompat dan menggunakan tenaga monsternya dan membuat tanah yang ada didepannya hancur dan banyak musuh yang mati dan hanya menyisakan ketuanys saja yang masih bisa bangun. Kiria yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Mengerikan…'

"Ya ampun kau melakukannya lagi…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah menghancurkan sesuatu sebanyak 4 kali minggu ini, Sakura-chan."

"Kau masalah dengan itu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Gleeeekkk

"Tidak hahahaha…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Dari dulu sampai sekarang dia masih tetap galak seperti kaa-chan dan Tsunade-baachan.'

'Sepertinya aku salah memilih lawan…' Batin ketua para _**Nukenin**_ itu, kemudian dia membatin 'Bahkan yang perempuan bisa lebih menyeramkan dari kedua pahlawan itu."

"Oh dia masih hidup ternyata…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membunyikan semua jarinya dan sudah siap melesatkan tinjunya ke _**Nukenin**_ nista itu. Dia pun melihat orang itu dengan tatapan kesal dan berkata "Aku akan membuat badannya berputar-putar dengan _**Rasengan**_ milikku atau aku hajar sampai babak belur dengan _**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan**_ ya, hmmm?"

Gleeeekkkk

Ketua dari para _**Nukenin**_ itu pun menelan ludah, kemudian Sasuke berkata "Jangan kotori tanganmu sendiri, dobe…"

"Emangnya kau punya rencana untuk dia, teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku itu tidak bodoh sepertimu, dobe."

"HEY!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, lakukan saja…" Ucap Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan " Tidak usah meledek Naruto lagi… Kalau kau melakukannya, dia akan bertambah berisik."

"Heh, dasar kalian berdua ini." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dasar duo menyebalkan."

Sasuke pun menghiraukan perkataan Naruto dan kemudian dia sudah mengaktifkan _**Sharingan**_ miliknya. Orang itu pun takut, terutama kalau sampai Sasuke menggunakan _**Amaterasu**_ untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup dan membuatnya berkata "M-Mau apa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil matanya berfokus pada mata orang itu " _ **Genjutsu**_ : _**Sharingan**_!"

Mata kedua orang itu pun hanya terbengong saat melihat mata _**Sharingan**_ dari Sasuke dan kemudian dia pingsan. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun berkata pada Naruto "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tentu…" Balas Naruto.

.

 _ **Land of Steel**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_

.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, dan Kiria pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ dan mereka sampai tepat waktu disana. Kiria pun berhasil mengantarkan barang antarannya disana dan mereka diberikan ucapan selamat oleh Mifune karena telah berhasil membasmi dan membuat mereka menangkap ketua yang bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan aliansi _**Nukenin**_ itu. Saat waktunya pergi kembali ke _**Konoha**_ , Sasuke pun melihat Naruto yang masih ragu untuk kembali dan membuatnya berkata.

"Kau kenapa dobe? Kau belum siap kembali ke _**Konoha**_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bisa kan kembali kesana dengan Sakura-chan dan Sai saja?"

Sasuke pun menggangguk saja dan Sakura yang melihatnya pun berkata "Bakaruto… Sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali ke _**Konoha**_?"

"Aku ingin mencari desa rahasia yang diberitahukan oleh Kiria-san." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau bercanda kan Naruto?" Tanya Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau kan belum tahu itu nyata atau tidak."

"Entahlah Sai…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Entah kenapa bagian diriku memaksaku untuk menemukan tempat itu."

Naruto pun langsung pergi dari hadapan teman-temannya dan Sai pun ingin mencoba menahan Naruto, tapi Sasuke menghentikan Sai "Sudahlah Sai, biarkan saja dia…"

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Tenang saja…" Potong Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu kuat. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Sai dengan pasrah, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita kembali ke _**Konoha**_."

"Hn."

"Ayo…"

.

 _ **Unknown**_ ' _ **s Location**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_

.

Naruto saat ini sedang menyusuri wilayah di _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ yang tidak pernah dilintasi oleh manusia… Dan suasana disana benar-benar sedang tidak bersahabat. Pertama, temperatur disana sangat luar biasa tapi Yin dan Yang Kurama membuatnya tetap hangat. Kedua, jarak pandang dia sangat terbatas. Ketiga, dia harus berhati-hati karena suasana disana seperti akan terjadi badai. Yin dan Yang Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto pun tidak mengerti sama sekali akan tujuan dari partnernya itu.

" **Sebenarnya kau ini sedang apa disini**?" Tanya Yang Kurama.

"Kau sudah tahu kan aku ingin mencari desa rahasia itu." Jawab Naruto yang berjalan pelan-palan karena kuatnya angin yang berhembus di daerah bersalju itu dan membuatnya membatin 'Sepertinya akan terjadi badai…'

" **Aku tahu kau bodoh** …" Ucap Yang Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Tapi tidak sebodoh ini juga idiot**."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu bola bulu?" Tanya Naruto yang kesal akan perkataan Kurama.

" **Kau tahu kan belum tentu desa itu benar** - **benar ada** …" Ucap Yang Kurama, dan langkah Naruto pun berhenti dan membuat dia melanjutkan " **Kalau begitu untuk apa kau mencarinya**?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Naruto.

" **Kau tidak tahu** …" Ucap Yang Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada yang sarkastik " **Kau yang membawa kami kesini, jenius**."

" **Hentikan perdebatan kalian**!" Teriak Yin Kurama.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Tapi Yin Kurama mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto dan berkata pada Yang Kurama " **Kau bisa merasakannya** , **Yang Kurama**?"

" **Tunggu dulu** …" Ucap Kurama yang menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, bola bulu?" Tanya Naruto yang melanjutkan langkahnya kembali meskipun sulit karena cuaca tidak kondusif.

" **Aku merasakan ada sebuah desa di dekat tempat kita berdiri sekarang ini** **dan ditempat itu terdapat banyak makhluk hidup**." Jawab Yang Kurama.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangat.

" **Hei tunggu Naruto**!" Teriak Yang Kurama tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkannya dan membuatnya mendengus dan berkata " **Tch** , **dasar bocah itu** … **Aku jadi benar** - **benar berharap dia mendapat sifat dari Minato daripada sifat dari Kushina**."

" **Aku mengerti perasaanmu Yang Kurama**." Balas Yin Kurama

Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalanan tak peduli rintangan yang dihadapinya dan setelah menerobos gunung yang dipenuhi dengan angin kencang dan kabut itu… Akhirnya dia melihat desa yang dicari-carinya dan membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang datang dan mengacungkan tombak runcing kepadanya dan membuatnya kaget.

"Whoooaaa! Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Naruto yang kaget atas sambutan kedua orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

"Kami berdua adalah dua orang penjaga didesa ini…" Jawab salah satu dari kedua orang itu dan dia pun berkata "Dan siapa kau? Seharusnya kami yang bertanya itu padamu."

"Ahhhh, maaf…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanyalah pengembara yang tersesat di gunung itu. Boleh aku menginap satu hari saja disini… Aku sangat lelah dari tadi berjalan bolak-balik disana."

"Jangan berbohong pada kami!" Teriak orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami tahu kau bukan pengembara, tapi ninja! Ikat kepalamu adalah buktinya…"

Melihat itu Naruto pun mulai bersiaga dan berkata "Kalau aku memang ninja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, kita bunuh saja dia." Ucap kedua orang tadi dan Naruto pun sudah bersiap untuk bertarung melawan mereka berdua tapi mereka bertiga berhenti karena terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup feminim yang terdengar dari arah belakang dua orang penjaga desa itu "Berhenti!"

Kemudian, muncullah gadis cantik berambut violet panjang dengan memakai dress berwarna ungu violet dan juga memakan sebuah permen lollipop yang berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Cantik…'

"Mizore-sama!" Teriak kedua orang itu yang terkejut saat melihat sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Mizore Shirayuki, salah satu dari anak ketua di desa itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan itu?" Tanya gadis bernama Mizore itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kalian memperlakukan tamu kita seperti itu? Apa kau tidak melihat dia telah mengalami kesusahan untuk mencari desa ini."

"Bukan begitu Mizore-sama." Balas salah satu penjaga gerbang desa itu. Kemudian dia menunjuk Naruto dan berkata "Tapi hanya saja dia itu bukan pengembara biasa… Dia adalah ninja."

Mizore yang mendengar itu pun terkejut dan tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengar bahwa Naruto adalah seorang ninja. Naruto yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi Mizore pun membatin 'Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia mempunyai masalah dengan para ninja?'

Mizore pun bisa kembali pada ekspresinya semula dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa… Lagipula setelah dia menginap satu hari disini, dia kan bisa kembali ke desanya."

"Baiklah Mizore-sama…" Balas penjaga itu, kemudian dia berbisik pada Naruto dan berkata "Awas jika kau menyakiti Mizore-sama. Akan aku bunuh kau."

'Aku heran…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Apa sih masalahnya jika aku itu adalah ninja? Apa memang benar gadis bernama Mizore itu mempunyai masalah yang cukup serius pada para ninja.'

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Mizore dan berkata "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal Mizore-san…"

"Salam bertemu denganmu juga Naruto-san." Balas Mizore dengan datar dan ekspresinya ini mengingatkannya pada Gaara dan Sasuke. Kemudian dia memaksakan senyumnya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku… Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling dan menunjukkanmu tempat penginapan di tempat ini."

'Senyum dia palsu…' Batin Naruto

" **Sepertinya dia memiliki kenangan buruk tentang ninja** , **gaki**." Ucap Yang Kurama.

"Aku tahu itu Yang Kurama." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia mengikuti Mizore yang terus saja menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Mizore-san? Kalau kau menceritakannya kepadaku kan, aku jadi bisa membantumu… Tapi ah sudahlah, lagipula aku ini siapa… Sampai-sampai mau ikut campur dalam kehidupan seseorang.'

Mizore pun memperlihatkan semua bagian desa pada Naruto tapi Naruto masih belum puas karena dia belum tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Mizore sampai-sampai dia badannya terus bergetar saat tadi dia mendengar julukan ninja. Saat sampai di sebuah penginapan, Mizore pun disambut oleh pemilik penginapan dan dia balas dengan senyuman… Tapi kali ini senyuman tulus dan membuatnya menjadi lebih manis di mata Naruto.

"Mizore-sama…" Ucap sang pemilik penginapan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada apa anda kemari? Tumben sekali… Apa anda sedang ada urusan denganku, Mizore-sama?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia menunjuk Naruto dan berkata "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan tamu desa kita. Apakah disini ada kamar yang kosong untuknya menginap?"

"Maaf Mizore-sama, tapi stock kamar di penginapan ini sudah diisi semua." Jawab sang pemilik penginapan.

"Ehhhh!" Teriak Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu dia tidur dimana?"

"Aku bisa tidur dimanapun Mizore-san." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidur diluar, aku juga bisa."

"Itu tidak bisa." Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sebagai putri dari ketua desa ini tidak bisa membiarkan seorang tamu tidur di luar… Lagipula bukannya di luar itu dingin? Apa kau tidak akan kedinginan tidur di luar sana?"

"Heh, aku tidak akan mudah kedinginan seperti itu Mizore-san." Ucap Naruto dengan arogan.

" **Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri**!" Balas Yin dan Yang Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kau tidak kedinginan saat tadi kau mencari desa ini seperti orang gila karena bantuan kami** , **gaki**!"

"Geez, aku tahu itu… Jadi diamlah, OK." Balas Naruto dengan nada tidak kalah sewot.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal saja di rumahku." Ucap Mizore tiba-tiba.

"Ehhhhh!" Teriak Naruto dan sang pemilik penginapan, kemudian sang pemilik penginapan pun berkata "Apa itu tidak apa-apa Mizore-sama?"

"Itu benar Mizore-san." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apakah itu tidak akan merepotkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula dirumahku ada kamar khusus untuk tamu juga… Biasanya sih itu untuk teman-temanku yang sering berkunjung kesini. Tapi mereka sepertinya ada kesibukan lain dan belum pernah terpakai lagi, jadi kamar itu kosong lama sekali. Kau mau kan, Naruto-san?"

" **Terima saja** , **gaki**." Jawab Yang Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Dengan ini kau bisa beristirahat dan mengembalikan chakramu yang terbuang karena melawan para** _ **Nukenin**_ **itu dan juga untuk mencari** - **cari desa impianmu ini**."

" **Benar kata Yang Kurama**." Tambah Yin Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Lagipula ini gratis kan**? **Hahahahahaha**."

Naruto pun sweatdrop akan ini dan dia pun membalas pertanyaan Mizore "Ya, Mizore-san… Lagipula, itu ide yang tidak buruk."

Naruto dan Mizore pun pergi ke rumahnya dan para tetangga Mizore pun mengira Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Wajah Naruto pun selalu memerah akan hal itu tapi tidak dengan Mizore. Kemudian dia masuk, dan disambut oleh sambutan hangat dari ayah Mizore tapi tidak dengan ibunya.

"Sedang apa ninja berada di desa kita Mizore-chan?" Tanya ibu dari Mizore yang sudah mendeathglare Naruto.

"Tenanglah Tsurara…" Ucap ayah dari Mizore.

"Diamlah Kagami-kun…" Ucap ibu dari Mizore yang bernama Tsurara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu… Aku berbicara dengan putri kita."

"Dia tersesat kaa-chan…" Jawab Mizore dengan tenang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Di penginapan penuh, jadi aku memintanya untuk menginap disini satu hari. Tidak masalah kan, kaa-chan?"

"Apa kau lupa akan apa yang telah terjadi padamu karena seorang ninja?" Tanya Tsurara.

"Aku tidak pernah akan hal itu, kaa-chan." Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia keluar dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Mizore? Apa yang telah dilakukan seorang ninja padanya?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menatap Tsurara dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau tidak berhak untuk tahu tentang hal itu anak muda." Balas Tsurara dengan emosi karena mengingat seorang ninja telah menyakiti hati putrinya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku berhak tahu! Karena dia adalah temanku, dan aku tidak pernah meninggalkan temanku!" Teriak Naruto. Dia tidak peduli Mizore bisa mendengar teriakannya atau tidak, yang pasti dia ingin Mizore tahu bahwa dia tidaklah sendirian dan dia mempunyai banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Ayah dari Mizore, Kagami pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Sepertinya anak ini cocok untuk putriku…'

Kemudian Kagami pun mengambil nafas sejenak dan berkata "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu…"

.

-Flashback-

.

Di wilayah _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ , tepatnya disebuah bukit dan disinari sinar malam rembulan… Tampaklah dua orang pemudi dan pemuda yang sedang bersantai dan juga bermesraan satu sama lain. Sang laki-laki bernama Ryusei, yaitu _**Chunin**_ yang berasal dari _**Kumogakure**_ … Dia berada disitu karena desanya sedang menjalankan bisnis dengan pemimpin di _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ , Mifune. Sedangkan sang perempuan, berambut violet panjang dan juga memakai dress berwarna ungu violet yang ternyata adalah Mizore. Ryusei melihat mata Mizore dan tersenyum kemudian dia berkata.

"Ini menyenangkan, Mizore-chan…" Ucap Ryusei.

"Kau benar Ryu-kun." Balas Mizore yang tersenyum manis pada Ryusei dan membuat pipinya memerah.

"Ryusei-kun, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu…" Ucap Mizore dengan takut-takut sambil membatin dengan lirih 'Semoga dia bisa menerima keadaanku sebagai _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_ …'

"Apa itu Mizore-chan?" Tanya Ryusei.

"Sebenarnya…" Balas Mizore, kemudian kedua tangannya pun berubah menjadi cakar es dan membuat Ryusei terkejut bukan main, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_ , Ryusei-kun…"

"Ka-Kau…" Ucap Ryusei, kemudian dia mengeluarkan kunainya dan berkata "Ternyata kau adalah monster Mizore-chan. Jadi kalau begitu… AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Mizore pun berhasil menghindar dari serangan Ryusei, dan kemudian dia berkata dengan nada sedih "Ke-Kenapa… Ke-Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Apa salahku, bukannya kau mencintaiku?"

"Jangan harap aku akan mencintai monster sepertimu…" Jawab Ryusei dan perkataan itu pun membuat hati Mizore hancur berkeping-keping sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari pergerakan Ryusei yang akan menyerangnya lagi.

Tapi beruntungnya ada sebuah tangan yang menahan tangan Ryusei untuk menghujamkan kunainya pada tubuh Mizore. Tangan itu dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda berkulit hitam, memakai kacamata hitam, dan 7 pedang di pinggangnya, dia adalah Killer Bee yang. Bee pun melihat salah satu _**Chunnin**_ di depannya itu dengan tatapan jijik saat melihatnya mencoba membunuh seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ini, _**Chunnin**_?" Tanya Bee yang melihat Ryusei dengan tatapan kesal atas perbuatan Ryusei ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Bee!" Teriak Ryusei yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Bee, kemudian dia menunjuk Mizore dan berkata "Dia itu monster, jadi aku akan membunuhnya…"

"Kalau dilihat, kau yang seperti monster karena mencoba menyerang seorang gadis yang benar-benar mencintaimu bakayaro, konoyaro…" Balas Bee dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja kau lebih membela dia daripada aku…" Ucap Ryusei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena kau juga sama-sama monster, _**Hachibi**_ …"

'Dia…' Batin Bee yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

Buaaaakkkkk

"Ugh…" Ucap Ryusei yang perutnya dipukul oleh Bee dengan kencang dan membuatnya pingsan, kemudian dia meninggalkan tubuh Ryusei yang jatuh ke tanah dan melihat rekan ninjanya dalam _**Kumogakure**_. Lalu dia berkata "Kau bawalah sampah ini… Dan bilang pada brother untuk mencabut statusnya sebagai ninja di _**Kumogakure**_. Orang seperti dia tidak pantas menjadi seorang ninja."

-Flashback End-

"Tsurara pun menjemput Mizore dan membawanya ke rumah…" Tambah Kagami, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sejak saat itu Mizore-chan sering ketakutan saat bertemu akan teringat dengan ninja dan kami menutup diri dari dunia ninja…"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Tsurara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang dialami oleh putriku, HAH? Perasaan dibenci oleh semua manusia saat mengetahui kami adalah _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_! Aku memang tahan tentang itu tapi bagaimana dengan Mizore? Apakah dia harus merasakannya juga, bahkan hampir dibunuh oleh orang yang dia cintai dulu."

"TSURARA!" Teriak Kagami, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak baik bicara kasar begitu pada tamu kita…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kagami-san, aku mengerti perasaan Tsurara-san kok." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah perasaan terdalam seorang ibu pada anaknya yang tidak ingin melihat anaknya tersakiti lagi bukan begitu?"

Tsurara pun terdiam dan kemudian Naruto pun melanjutkan "Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, ya… Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan putrimu itu. Hatiku memang tidak dihancurkan oleh orang lain… Tapi aku juga merasakan rasa dibenci, didiamkan, tidak diperdulikan karena suatu hal…. Apakah kalian tahu tentang, _**Jinchuuriki**_?"

"Bukannya _**Jinchuuriki**_ adalah manusia yang terpilih untuk menjadi host dari _**Bijuu**_." Jawab Kagami dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian Kagami menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Ehhh! Jangan bilang kalau kau?"

"Ya, aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki**_ …" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia keluar dari rumah Tsurara tapi sebelum itu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu " _ **Jinchuuriki**_ dari _**Kurama no Kyuubi**_."

Naruto pun mencari Mizore diluar dan tidak ketemu, dan ternyata dia menemukannya di halaman milik Tsurara yang dipenuhi oleh bunga berwarna putih. Melihat itu Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata "Disini kau rupanya…"

"Na-Naruto…" Ucap Mizore yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto duduk disebelahnya.

"Waw, indah sekali…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini kau yang menanam dan merawatnya?"

"Iya." Jawab Mizore.

"Kau penanam bunga yang hebat…" Ucap Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lain kali kau ajarkan aku untuk menanam bunga ya… Aku hobi menanam bunga tapi aku tidak semahir sahabatku Ino di _**Konoha**_."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajarkanmu kalau aku ada waktu." Balas Mizore, kemudian dia berkata "Naruto…"

"Ya…" Balas Naruto.

"Apa yang kau katakan di dalam itu benar?" Tanya Mizore.

"Yang mana?" Tanya balik Naruto.

"Saat kau bilang aku ini temanmu." Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa itu benar?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau sudah mengganggapku teman secepat itu." Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita kan baru hari ini bertemu?"

"Aku sudah mengganggapmu teman sejak kau mengenalkanku pada desa ini Mizore." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu saat melihatku dan kau tahu bahwa aku itu ninja kau sangat takut dan cemas… Tapi itu tidak menghentikanmu untuk memperkenalkan desa ini padaku yang termasuk ninja, padahal kau memiliki rasa trauma pada ninja… Dan itulah yang membuatku menjadikanmu teman Mizore."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu Naruto." Balas Mizore, kemudian dia berkata "Apa kau membenciku saat kau tahu aku ini _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_?"

"Itu tergantung…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau akan membenciku jika tahu aku ini adalah _**Jinchuuriki**_?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Mizore singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak keberatan kalau kau itu _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita didalam, nanti suhu udaranya bertambah dingin… Memangnya kau ingin kedinginan diluar sini?"

"Aku itu _**Yuki**_ - _ **Onna**_." Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan kedinginan semudah itu…"

Kemudian Naruto pergi kebelakang tubuh Mizore mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangnya dan membuatnya berkata "Kalau mau aku bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu menggunakan tubuhku Mizore."

"Da-Dasar mesum…" Balas Mizore dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ckckckckck, aku itu bukan orang mesum…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanyalah orang yang selalu bisa mencari kesempatan."

Mizore pun tersenyum… Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini dengan pria lain selain Naruto. Memang Ryusei juga dulu sering melakukannya, tapi itu tidak sehangat dan senyaman Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata"Ayo kita kembali Naruto-kun, aku lapar…"

"Aku juga…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

Mereka pun kembali ke rumah Tsurara dan saat ini Tsurara tidak melihatnya dengan sinis lagi, tapi dia sangat berterima kasih pada Naruto karena telah memberikan harapan pada Mizore lagi. Mereka berempat pun makan dengan khidmat dan kemudian mereka tidur di kamarnya masing-masing. Keesokan harinya, Naruto pun langsung menyiapkan tas ninjanya dengan peralatan ninja karena hari ini dia harus kembali ke _**Konoha**_. Saat di gerbang, dia pun disambut oleh Mizore yang memakai kimono berwarna putih dan rambutnya sudah bertambah pendek dari kemarin.

"Rambut yang bagus Mizore…" Ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Balas Mizore yang wajahnya telah memerah, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata dengan nada sedih "Jadi kau harus pergi sekarang ya?"

"Sayangnya iya." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau berjanji akan selalu kesini kan?" Tanya Mizore.

"Tentu saja, Mizore-chan…" Jawab Naruto dan perkataan itu berhasil membuat Mizore blushing dan kedua orang tua Mizore tersenyum saat melihat putrinya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun." Ucap Mizore yang mendekat ke arah Naruto dan…

Cup

Naruto pun dibuat terkejut karena Mizore menciumnya dibibir, tapi dia balas karena dia juga menikmati ciuman dari Mizore tanpa memperdulikan Kagami dan Tsurara yang melihat mereka dari tadi di belakang. Kemudian Mizore melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata "Itu untuk ucapan terima kasihku padamu karena telah menghiburku kemarin, Naruto-kun…"

"Sama-sama Mizore-chan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata sebelum pergi dari desa itu "Jangan pernah kehilangan senyumanmu, _**Yuki**_ -hime."

.

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

.

Naruto Uzumaki saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamunya sambil duduk di sofa dan melihat foto dirinya dan Mizore. Dia tidak menyangka akan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa tahun belakangan ini setelah dia pulang dari desa yang dipimpin oleh ibunda dari Mizore. Dia sering kali kabur dari _**Konoha**_ untuk pergi ke desa itu dan mengajak Mizore untuk berjalan-jalan sampai-sampai membuat keduanya jatuh cinta. Kemudian Naruto melamar Mizore dan disetujui oleh ayah dan ibunya, tapi mereka dipaksa harus menikah sebelum Mizore berumur 18 tahun karena setelah berumur 18 tahun ke atas, Mizore tidak akan bisa mempunyai keturunan. Pernikahan dadakan itu membuat shock semua orang terutama Hinata, gadis yang mencintainya dulu… Tapi beruntungnya dia sudah menemukan tambatan hati baru yaitu Shino karena Kiba sudah mempunyai seseorang bernama Tamaki. Sasuke sudah menikah dengan Sakura, dan Sai menikah dengan Ino. Sedangkan Shikamaru saat ini menikah dengan Temari. Hal yang paling terindah untuknya adalah saat Mizore hamil dan dia melahirkan dua orang putra dan putri kembar bernama Haru dan Yuki dan kemudian beberapa tahun setelah itu Kakashi pension dan memberikan jabatan itu kepada Naruto. Inilah dia, saat ini… Naruto Uzumaki, _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari _**Kurama no Kyuubi**_ , _**Nanadaime Hokage**_ , suami dari Mizore Shirayuki Uzumaki dan juga ayah dari Haru Uzumaki dan Yuki Uzumaki. Tidak disangka olehnya, Mizore masuk ke rumah mereka bersama dengan anak-anak mereka dan berkata.

"Tou-chan!" Teriak Haru dan Yuki yang langsung menghambur ke arah ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"Ah, anak ayah. Sini duduk di pangkuan ayah." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengangkat anak-anaknya ke pangkuanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah pulang…" Ucap Mizore yang duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Beruntungnya tugas-tugas itu tidak banyak seperti biasanya."

"Tadi kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Mizore, kemudian dia terkikik gelid an berkata "Seperti orang gila saja."

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang mengingat masa lalu." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kisah masa lalu kita, _**Yuki**_ -hime."

-The End-


	2. Chapter 2: Kurumi

Name: Naruto Uzumaki: Love Story Collection  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto dan anime lain yang terlibat dalam fic ini bukanlah milik saya. Got that.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, anak dari pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki Namikaze Corporation sedang jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasnya yang juga merupakan pendagang roti kelililing yang bernama Kurumi Tokisaki, tapi Kurumi malah tidak menanggapinya karena dia berpikiran kalau Naruto itu menyukai sahabatnya yang bernama Tohka Yasagami. Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini dan apakah mereka berdua bisa bersatu?

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki and Kurumi Tokisaki(Date A Live )

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, anak dari kedua pemilik perusahan Uzumaki Namikaze Corporation yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya yang bernama _**Konoha High School**_ … Setelah sampai di kelasnya, dia pun memasuki kelasnya dan matanya langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut hitam panjang yang rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya, sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah crimson yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu bernama Kurumi Tokisaki, gadis yang dicintai Naruto.

"Ohayou, Kurumi-chan…" Sapa Naruto yang duduk di bangkunya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kurumu.

Kurumi yang mendengar itu langsung melihat Naruto dan tersenyum, kemudian dia membalas dengan lembut "Oh… Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Kurumi pun memerah wajahnya, kemudian dia membatin 'Oh my… Kurumi-chan benar-benar manis saat dia tersenyum seperti itu."

"Yo dobe!" Panggil teman sebangku Naruto yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dan membuat Naruto kaget dan menghentikan pandangannya pada Kurumi.

"Bisa tidak kau sekali saja tidak menggagetkanku, teme." Ucap Naruto dengan kesal karena Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya ini mengganggu kegiatannya untuk menatap wajah cantik Kurumi.

"Halah… Bilang saja kau marah karena aku mengganggumu saat kau sedang menatap Kurumi kan?" Bisik Sasuke dan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Si-Siapa yang menatap Kurumi-chan? Aku tidak melakukannya." Balas Naruto.

"Ekspresi wajahmu itu mudah sekali ditebak, dobe." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat sahabatnya itu dan berkata "Kau suka padanya kan? Kenapa kau tidak tembak saja dia?"

"Kau gila ya? Mana bisa aku lakukan itu? Tanya Naruto yang gelagapan dan wajahnya memerah karena saran dari Sasuke itu.

"Apa kau malu kalau mempunyai pacar yang hanya merupakan tukang roti, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kurasa cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan… Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah memberikan tanda bahwa kalau aku menyukainya beberapa kali… Tapi Kurumi-chan sepertinya hanya diam saja dan tidak memperdulikan tanda-tanda itu."

"Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu kan kalau Kurumi itu sebatang kara? Dia hanya bergantung pada hasil penjualan rotinya sehari-hari… Dia mungkin tidak ada niatan untuk menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun."

"Mungkin kau benar Sasuke." Balas Naruto yang sudah naik sedikit mood-nya.

"Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta pada Kurumi? Dulu banyak gadis cantik yang mendekatimu seperti Hinata, Sara, dan Shizuka… Tapi tidak pernah, kau pedulikan." Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu ya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu terjadi beberapa bulan lalu…"

-Flashback-

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan dengan kedua adiknya, adik kembarnya Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze dan adik bungsunya. Menma Uzumaki Namikaze di taman kota di _**Konoha**_. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka pun lelah dan duduk sebentar untuk memulihkan energi mereka yang terkuras karena banyak bermain tadi.

Grrrooooowwwlll

"Onii-chan, onee-chan…" Panggil Menma yang sudah memegang perutnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku lapar…"

"Aku juga Menma, tapi onee-chan lupa bawa uang." Balas Natsumi.

"Aku bawa, tapi uangku ini hanya bisa dipakai untuk membeli kita makanan untuk mengganjal perut kita saja supaya kita tidak kelaparan seperti roti…" Ucap Naruto. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita memakan roti saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, asal ada yang bisa kita makan." Jawab Natsumi dan Menma.

"Permisi ada yang mau beli roti?" Tanya seseorang yang terdengar sekilas di telinga Naruto, tapi tidak ada yang membelinya dan membuatnya mendesah dengan kecewa

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri sang penjual roti yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam twintails yang sedang memegang keranjang roti bersama dengan adik-adiknya. Kemudian gadis itu melihat Naruto dan adik-adiknya dan berkata "Permisi… Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mau membeli rotinya tiga."

"Benarkah?" Tanya gadis itu, kemudian pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Anda mau rasa apa tuan?"

"Rasa coklatnya dua dan rasa stroberi-nya satu ya." Jawab Naruto.

"Ini dia…" Jawab gadis itu yang sudah mengambil 3 roti untuk Naruto, Natsumi dan Menma.

"Terima kasih onee-chan." Balas Menma dan Natsumi dan itu membuat gadis itu tersenyum

Menma pun membuka plastik roti itu dan memakan rotinya, saat dia memakannya… Dia pun tersenyum dan berkata "Onee-chan! Ini enak sekali!"

"Kau benar Menma. Ini enak sekali…" Ucap Natsumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Benar kan, Naruto-nii?"

"Hn, itu benar." Jawab Naruto.

Wajah gadis itu pun memerah karena pujian mereka bertiga, kemudian dia berkata "Terima kasih kalian telah menyukai roti buatanku…"

Naruto pun terkejut, kemudian dia berkata "I-Ini roti buatanmu? Kau serius?"

"Iya itu benar sekali." Jawab gadis itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa ada masalah, tuan?"

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya takjub, karena gadis secantik dirimu bisa memasak roti seenak ini di usia sedini ini. Aku baru melihat gadis sepertimu nona. Karena biasanya gadis seusiamu akan lebih memilih untuk mempercantik diri dan hang-out di mall, daripada membuat sebuah roti dan menjualnya sepertimu nona."

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal seperti itu pemuda-san." Balas gadis itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku itu sebatang kara dan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Jadi aku harus mulai bekerja pada usia dini supaya aku bisa membeli keperluanku sendiri seperti biaya hidup dan juga biaya untukku sekolah."

"Maaf nona, aku tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah atas omongannya.

"Tidak masalah pemuda-san. Kau kan tidak tahu pada awalnya." Balas gadis itu

Naruto pun memberikan semua uang dikantung celananya dan saat Kurumi ingin mengambalikan kembaliannya, Naruto pun berkata "Ambil saja kembaliannya…"

"Tapi pemuda-san?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak ada penolakan nona." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku bisa meminta uang lagi kepada kedua orang tuaku, tapi kau… Aku yakin kau sangat membutuhkannya saat ini."

Kemudian dia membungkukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Kalau begitu terima kasih pemuda-san dan aku mohon pamit karena aku harus menjual rotiku di tempat lain."

Naruto pun menggangguk, tapi sebelum gadis itu pergi… Naruto pun menahan tangannya dan berkata "Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa, nona?"

"Na-Namaku Kurumi Tokisaki." Jawab gadis itu. Wajahnya saat ini memerah karena perbuatan Naruto ini.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan Kurumi-san…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dan mereka berdua adalah adikku yang bernama Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze dan Menma Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi, Naruto-san, Naruko-san, Menma-san…" Ucap Kurumi, kemudian dia pergi saat Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membatin 'Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.'

'Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di lain kesempatan, Kurumi Tokisaki.' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia pergi bersama Natsumi dan Menma.

-Flashaback End-

Naruto pun selesai menceritakan pengalam pertamanya kepada sahabatnya itu yang membuatnya menyeringai dan membuat firasat Naruto seolah tidak enak. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan intens dan berkata.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, huh…" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau iri, heh teme?" Tanya Naruto tidak terima akan sindiran dari Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku iri… Kurumi itu bukan tipeku tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu tipemu itu siapa?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sakura atau Natsumi?"

Wajah Sasuke pun memerah karena itu, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada marah "Tch, kau mau balas dendam padaku ya?"

"Memang ufufufufufu…" Balas Naruto.

Disisi lain, tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata Kurumi juga suka memperhatikan Naruto secara diam-diam. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat wajah Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasa wajah Naruto lebih tampan jika dibandingkan saat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kali, Naruto dan Kurumi memang selalu bertemu dan Naruto menjadi pelanggan tetap Kurumi. Dan karena seringnya bertemu itu membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta. Tapi seperti Naruto… Kurumi juga tidak berani menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, karena dia merasa bahwa Naruto lebih mencintai sahabatnya yang bernama Tohka Yasagami daripada dirinya. Lagipula setelah dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari pemilik Uzumaki Namikaze Corporation, dia menjadi minder jika dia benar-benar menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Kurumi-chan…" Panggil seseorang di belakang tempat duduk Kurumi.

"Oh itu kau, Hinata-chan…" Balas Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau ada masalah apa Kurumi-chan? Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya Hinata, tapi Kurumi tetap terdiam dan Hinata pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Ini tentang Naruto-kun bukan?"

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu?' Batin Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada pelan "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Hinata-chan."

"Ayolah, berhentilah membohongimu dirimu sendiri Kurumi-chan. Aku tahu kau mencintai Naruto-kun…" Balas Hinata, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau mencintai Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memang mencintai Naruto-kun dulu… Tapi aku senang kok jika melihat sahabatku bahagia."

'Hi-Hinata-chan…' Batin Kurumi yang terharu akan perkataan teman sebangkunya itu.

Kemudian muncullah seseorang berambut silver menantang gravitasi sambil membawa buku tebal, kemudian dia berkata "Yo maaf, aku terlambat… Aku habis tersesat di jalan kehidupan. Kalau begitu buka buku pelajaran kalian dan kita akan mulai pelajarannya."

"Baik Kakashi-sensei…" Balas mereka semua.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto tampak gelisah dan terus memandangi Kurumi dari jauh. Dia cemas kalau perasaannya ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan… Dia benar-benar serius mencintai Kurumi, tidak peduli dia adalah anak seorang pengusaha dan Kurumi adalah tukang roti biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan Kurumi yang melihat tatapan Naruto, pipinya pun memerah, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya dan lebih berfokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Kakashi dan membuat Naruto menjadi semakin dilemma.

Kakashi pun menutup pelajarannya saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto pun keluar dari kelas bersama dengan Sasuke dan saat mereka sampai di kantin dan bertemu dengan para sahabatnya termasuk Gaara dan Shidou Itsuka, Naruto pun mulai menunjukkan dilemanya.

"Ugh… Aku lama-lama tidak mengerti dengan Kurumi-chan." Ucap Naruto yang menjambak-jambak rambutnya dengan kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa sih dia tidak ada rasa pekanya sama sekali pada perasaanku."

Kiba pun berbisik pada Sasuke dan berkata "Dia ada masalah dengan Kurumi lagi?"

"Iya…" Jawab Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto frustasi karena Kurumi tidak peka sama sekali pada perasaannya dan itu membuatnya dilema dan berpikiran kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Kasihan sekali dia…" Ucap Kiba, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Padahal sepertinya dia serius pada Kurumi."

"Memang…" Balas Sasuke.

Naruto pun yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke dan Kiba pun, menghela nafasnya dan menaruh wajahnya di atas meja… Kemudian dia berkata "Kalau mau membicarakan aku di depanku saja… Jangan sembunyi-sembunyi begitu."

"Maaf Naruto… / dobe…" Balas Kiba dan Sasuke.

Gaara pun melihat sahabatnya itu dan berkata "Lagipula salahmu juga Naruto… Kalau kau suka pada Kurumi, kenapa kau tidak tembak dia saja?"

"Aku berikan tanda bahwa aku mencintainya saja dia tidak menyadarinya… Apalagi kalau menembaknya? Kalau aku diterima, itu bagus… Kalau tidak bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lemas.

"Naruto, sepertinya aku tahu alasan kenapa Kurumi berpikiran bahwa kau tidak mencintainya." Ucap Shidou.

Mendengar itu pun mood Naruto naik dan dia pun berkata pada Shidou "Kenapa memangnya Shidou?"

"Kurumi itu mengira kau menyukai Tohka-chan, makanya dia dingin sekali tentang perasaanmu padanya itu." Jawab Shidou.

"It's absurd…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Toha tidak ada hubungan apa-apa… Lagipula Tohka itu kan pacarmu kan Shidou?"

"Sebenarnya belum jadian juga sih. Hanya baru pendekatan saja" Jawab Shidou yang wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau kelihatan dekat sekali dengan Tohka-chan akhir-akhir ini, Naruto?"

"I-Itu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian wajahnya memerah dan dia pun menunjukkan kalung emas berbandul hati yang berada di kantung celananya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kalian tahu kan kalau Kurumi-chan sebentar lagi ulang tahun?"

"Aku tahu karena Tohka-chan yang memberitahuku." Jawab Shidou.

"Kami juga tahu dari Tohka." Jawab Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, dan teman-teman Naruto yang lain.

Naruto pun melihat-lihat keadaan, kemudian setelah merasa aman… Dia pun melanjutkan "Aku meminta Tohka menemaniku untuk memilihkan hadiah yang cocok untuk Kurumi-chan dan aku juga meminta dia untuk memberitahu yang lain untuk membantu Tohka dan aku untuk membantu kami membuat pesta kejutan untuk ulang tahun Kurumi-chan."

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Naruto?"

"Kalau aku bilang dari tadi dan ada Kurumi-chan… Maka rencana pesta kejutanku untuk Kurumi-chan bisa gagal, baka." Jawab Naruto dengan nada kesal, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian mau membantuku kan, minna?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah berjanji pada Tohka-chan kalau aku akan membantunya membuat pesta kejutan untuk calon kekasihmu itu, Naruto." Jawab Shidou dan itu pun membuat Naruto blushing.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan membantu, Naruto. / dobe." Jawab Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, dan yang lain, kemudian mereka melanjutkan "Lagipula kau itu sahabat kami, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kami membantumu."

"Terima kasih, minna." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia memegang kalung yang akan dia berikan pada Kurumi dengan erat dan dia pun membatin 'Aku harap kau akan menyukai pesta kejutan yang aku, Tohka, dan yang lain buat untukmu Kurumi-chan. Dan di saat itulah, aku akan mengatakan semua perasaanku kepadamu… Jadi tunggulah, Kurumi-chan.'

Naruto dan yang lain pun masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing dan memulai pelajarannya kembali. Naruto pun sudah tenang sekarang karena dia tahu alasan Kurumi mengabaikan tanda-tanda yang dia berikan. Kurumi yang melihat Naruto pun juga penasaran tentang apa yang membuat mood Naruto tadi turun sekali menjadi kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Tapi dia mengabaikan hal itu dan terus mengikuti pelajaran yang dia ikuti. Saat kelas dibubarkan oleh Kakashi, Naruto dan Sasuke pun langsung keluar dan menuju tempat yang dijadikan sebagai tempat dimulainya pesta kejutan untuk Kurumi. Naruto dan Sasuke pun melihat Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shidou dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada disana.

"Maaf minna, kami terlambat." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kami juga baru sampai disini." Balas Shidou.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai minna." Ucap Naruto yang menaikkan lengan bajunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hari ini akan menjadi ulang tahun yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh Kurumi-chan…"

"Yosh!"

Sedangkan Kurumi saat ini sedang berada di mall dan sedang bersama dengan Tohka dan Kotori, adik dari Shidou. Hinata, Sara, Sakura, sepupu Naruto yang bernama Karin dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Kurumi pun melihat Tohka dengan bingung dan berkata.

"Ugh, Tohka-chan…" Ucap Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini sih?"

"Aku hanya mengajakmu untuk mendandanimu, Kurumi-chan." Jawab Tohka, kemudian dia melihat teman-temannya dan berkata "Iya kan minna?"

"Iya…"

"Tapi aku tidak punya untuk mendandani diriku sendiri, Tohka-chan." Ucap Kurumi.

"Kalau urusan uang biar aku yang tanggung." Balas Tohka.

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian…" Ucap Tohka, kemudian dia melihat Kurumi dan berkata "Aku tulus untuk membantumu kok, Kurumi-chan… Jadi jangan tolak permintaanku ini ya."

Kurumi yang melihat ekspresi memelas Tohka pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah… Tapi kalau aku ada uang, akan aku ganti semua kebaikanmu ini Tohka-chan."

"Haah, kau ini selalu saja begitu." Balas Tohka.

Kembali ke tempat Naruto… Mereka saat ini telah berhasil menyusun dekornya dengan sedemikian rupa, meskipun yang bekerja paling keras adalah Naruto. Naruto pun duduk sebentar untuk mengembalikan tenaganya dan Sasuke pun yang melihatnya pun segera melemparkan sebotol air putih ke arah Naruto dan berhasil dia tangkap dengan tangannya.

"Terima kasih teme." Ucap Naruto yang meneguk air di botol itu sampai setengahnya.

"Kau bekerja dengan keras dobe." Ucap Sasuke yang duduk disebelah Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau benar…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini demi Kurumi-chan… Dia sudah lama menderita dan sudah membanting tulang dan keringatnya demi dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Hanya itu yang aku bisa lakukan sebagai orang yang mencintai Kurumi."

Tuut

Tuut

Tuut

Naruto pun mendapatkan SMS dari Tohka, dan setelah dia membaca SMS itu… Dia pun berkata "Woy, minna… Ayo kita siap-siap, Tohka dan yang lain sudah berada disini."

Naruto pun menyiapkan kembali persiapan final untuk pesta kejutan untuk Kurumi. Mereka pun sudah mengganti bajunya masing-masing menjadi baju yang cocok untuk digunakan dalam pesta. Setelah sudah selesai menyiapkan tempat itu untuk terakhir kalinya dan berganti bajunya. Tohka dan Kurumi yang matanya sedang ditutup pun datang dengan yang lain. Naruto yang melihat penampilan Kurumi pun, wajahnya memerah padam karena terpesona akan kecantikan Kurumi dan para sahabat Naruto menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Naruto itu.

"Tohka-chan, sampai kapan kau akan menutup mataku seperti ini?" Tanya Kurumi.

"Sakura, bisa kau buka pengikat mata Kurumi?" Pinta Tohka.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia pun membuka penutup mata Kurumi.

Kurumi pun membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut saat melihat dekorasi yang dibuat di taman tempat dia bertemu dengan Naruto dulu. Kurumi yang melihat itu pun berkata "To-Tohka-chan, ini…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kurumi-chan!" Teriak Tohka dan yang lain. Kurumi pun terharu karena teman-temannya merencanakan pesta kejutan untuknya. Dia pun memeluk Tohka dan berkata "Tohka-chan, minna… Arigatou! Ini ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku."

"Jangan berterima kasih pada kami Kurumi-chan." Ucap Tohka.

"Huh…"

"Ya." Ucap Tohka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berterima kasihlah pada Naruto, Kurumi-chan."

"Na-Naruto-kun…" Ucap Kurumi yang wajahnya memerah karena tahu Naruto-lah yang merencanakan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Iya, dialah yang merencanakan semua ini saat dia tahu kalau sekarang adalah ulang tahunmu Kurumi-chan." Balas Tohka.

Naruto yang mendengarnya pun ingin maju dan memberikan hadiahnya serta menyatakan cintanya pada Kurumi, tapi dia masih gugup… Sasuke yang melihatnya pun berkata "Ayo datangi dia, jagoan…"

"Cepatlah, Naruto! Jangan jadi pengecut begitu dan datangi tuan putrimu itu..."

"Cepat pergi atau kutendang kau, Naruto…"

"Baik-baik." Ucap Naruto yang sweatdrop pada ancaman yang dikatakan oleh Gaara, kemudian dia maju dan menghampiri Kurumi dan berkata "Hai, Kurumi-chan…"

"Hai, Naruto-kun…" Balas Kurumi.

"Kurumi-chan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…" Ucap Naruto yang memegang kalung pemberiannya dengan erat.

"Apa itu, Naruto-kun?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Arrrrgggggghhhhh, aku gugup sekali! Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa." Ucap Naruto dengan nada panik.

"Sudah katakan saja baka! / bakaruto!" Teriak Karin dan Sakura

"Ku-Kurumi-chan… A-Aku men-mencintaimu…" Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Kurumi terkejut setengah mati. Kenapa? Karena dia mengira Naruto mencintai sahabatnya, Tohka bukan dirinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, bukannya kau dan Tohka-chan…"

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Tohka. Aku hanya meminta tolong padanya untuk membantuku membelikan hadiah yang cocok untukmu." Potong Naruto yang sudah menunjukkan sebuah sebuah kalung emas berbandul hati pada Kurumi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini adalah hadiah yang aku belikan untukmu dengan bantuan Tohka."

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto pun mendekati Kurumi dan memasangkan kalung itu dan berkata "Kau cantik sekali dengan kalung itu, Kurumi-chan…"

Wajah Kurumi pun memerah karena perkataan Naruto itu, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kenapa kau yang seorang putra pengusaha menyukai seorang tukang roti sepertiku, Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa tidak…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau itu cantik, baik, dan kau bukan hanya menarik hatiku… Tapi kau bahkan menarik hati kedua adikku, bahkan mereka sangat senang saat aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu Kurumi… Mereka sangat senang kalau kau menjadi calon kakak ipar mereka."

"Dan kalau ayah dan ibuku menolak hubungan kita, aku yang akan menghadapinya sendiri…" Balas Naruto dengan lantang, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi Kurumi Tokisaki… Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"A-Aku mau, Naruto-kun…" Jawab Kurumi.

Cup

Naruto pun mencium Kurumi di bibirnya dengan lembut dan membuat wajah Kurumi dan para orang yang melihatnya pun memerah, kemudian Kurumi juga membalas ciuman Naruto. Saat Naruto dan Kurumi melepaskan ciumannya itu, Shidou pun berteriak "Let's party!"

Semua orang pun melanjutkan pesta ulang tahun Kurumi dan saat acara pemotongan kue, Kurumi memberikannya pada orang yang spesial yaitu kekasihnya sendiri yang bernama Naruto. Dan kemudian mereka berdua berdansa dengan semua pasangan baru disana seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, Shidou dan Tohka, dan lain-lain.

-Years later-

Waktu berjalan cepat bagi Naruto dan Kurumi, setelah Naruto dan Kurumi lulus dari SMA dan juga kuliah… Naruto pun memutuskan untuk melamar Kurumi dan Minato dan Kushina yang merupakan ayah dan ibu dari Naruto menyetujui hubungan mereka dan tidak peduli bahwa Kurumi itu tukang roti atau tidak. Naruto pun menikah dengan Kurumi dan Naruto pun bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan Kurumi membentuk toko rotinya sendiri yang bernama Maelstrom Bakery. Dan kebahagiaan mereka tidak sampai disitu saja… Mereka juga dikaruniai anak laki-laki berambut blonde spiky seperti ayahnya dan mewarisi mata ibunya yang bernama Kurama, yang Naruto ambil dari nama pamannya dan juga anak perempuan mereka yang berambut hitams seperti Kurumi dan mempunyai matanya juga yang bernama Mito. Saat ini, Naruto pun pulang cepat dan datang ke toko roti Kurumi. Dan dia pun tersenyum saat melihat putra dan putrinya sedang berada di tempat Kurumi biasa membuat roti untuk para pelanggan.

"Tou-chan!" Teriak Kurama dan Mito

Naruto pun memeluk kedua anaknya itu dan berkata "Sedang apa kalian berdua disini…"

"Kami berdua sedang belajar membuat roti yang enak seperti kaa-chan." Jawab Mito.

"Sepertinya kita harus membantu ibu kalian…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kalian siap, Chef Kurama dan Chef Mito?"

"Tentu saja komandan." Jawab Kurama dan Mito, kemudian mereka bertiga pun membantu Kurumi untuk membuat roti pesanan pelanggan.

'Terima kasih telah memberikan suami seperti Naruto-kun dan putra dan putri seperti Kurama-kun dan juga Mito-chan, Kami-sama.' Batin Kurumi yang melihat suami dan anak-anaknya dengan tersenyum sambil membuat kembali roti pesanan pelanggan di toko rotinya.


	3. Chapter 3: Grayfia

Name: Naruto Uzumaki: Love Story Collection  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto dan anime lain yang terlibat dalam fic ini bukanlah milik saya. Got that.

Summary: Grayfia Lucifuge, seorang gadis cantik yang merupakan guru dan wali kelas baru di sekolah bernama _**Konoha Academy**_ dan harus menghadapi murid-murid menyebalkan terutama bocah pirang, bodoh, berisik, dan juga pembuat ulah yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Apa dia bisa bertahan dari neraka yang berisi Naruto dan murid-muridnya yang lain? Dan perasaan apa yang mulai menghinggapi hatinya tentang si pirang bernama Naruto itu?

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki and Grayfia Lucifuge(Highschool DxD)

Saat ini, gadis cantik berambut silver twin braid dengan memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan memakai kacamata yang bernama Grayfia Lucifuge sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah bernama _**Konoha Academy**_ … Kenapa dia lakukan itu? Itu karena dia adalah guru baru dan pengganti wali kelas dari Kakashi Hatake, yang dipindahkan untuk mengajar di kelas lain.

'Ini akan sangat merepotkan…' Batin Grayfia saat mengingat perkataan sang kepala sekolah di _**Konoha Academy**_ mengenai sifat-sifat murid-murid di kelasnya mengajar yang selalu membuat ulah.

-Flashaback-

Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat seseorang kakek-kakek yang sedang mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang terus dia kutuk habs-habisan olehnya karena berkas-berkas itu tidak ada habisnya. Dia bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi, kepala sekolah di _**Konoha Academy**_ … Saat dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan berkasnya, dia pun mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar dan membuatnya menghentikan tugasnya sebentar.

"Masuk…" Ucap Hiruzen dengan santai.

Krieeeeetttt

Hiruzen pun melihat Grayfia yang memasuki ruangannya. Dia bingung karena dia belum pernah melihat Grayfia sebelumnya dan membuatnya berkata "Permisi nona… Bisa aku tahu siapa kau ini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Permisi tuan…" Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia berkata "Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge… A-Aku ingin mendaftar menjadi guru disekolah ini."

"Menjadi guru…" Balas Hiruzen, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa tujuanmu untuk mengajar di sekolah ini?"

"Aku ingin membantu keuangan keluargaku dan juga aku ingin berbagi ilmu yang kupunya pada siapapun yang berniat belajar disekolah ini." Jawab Grayfia.

"Emmm, kebetulan sekali…" Ucap Hiruzen, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang saat ini sedang mencari guru sekaligus wali kelas di kelas XII-B karena wali kelas di kelas itu aku pindahkan untuk menjadi wali kelas di kelas XII-A."

"Hmm, begitu ya…"

"Jadi apa kau menerima kesempatan ini, Grayfia-san?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia menjabat tangan Hiruzen dan berkata "Terima kasih tuan…"

"Hiruzen. Namaku Hiruzen Sarutobi, Grayfia-san." Potong Hiruzen.

"Terima kasih Hiruzen-sama." Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau telah memberikan pekerjaan kepadaku."

"Sama-sama Grayfia-san." Balas Hiruzen, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, semoga kau bisa bertahan di kelas XII-B itu."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kelas itu, Hiruzen-sama?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Para murid di kelas itu terutama para siswa-nya itu pembuat masalah dan juga berisik." Jawab Hiruzen, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku harap kau bisa bertahan di kelas itu sama seperti pendahulumu, Kakashi Hatake."

"Aku akan bekerja semampuku." Balas Grayfia, kemudian dia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari ruangan Hiruzen.

-Flashback End-

Grayfia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tersenyum saat dia telah menemukan kelas tujuannya. Dan benar saja seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hiruzen, saat dia memasuki kelas itu… Dia pun disambut dengan para siswa dan siswi yang sangat berisik. Saat dia masuk, dia pun melihat mata biru salah seorang siswa disana yang melihatnya dan membuatnya berkata.

"Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Grayfia yang merasa risih pada tatapan pemuda berambut spiky blond yang terus menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menghentikan tatapannya pada Grayfia dan berkata "Tidak ada. Tapi aku hanya bingung… Kau ini siapa? Kalau kau adalah seorang model, kau salah tempat nona… Ini bukan tempat audisi."

Grayfia pun menatap mata anak itu dengan tajam, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, anak muda?"

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki…" Jawab pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan tenang. Kemudian Grayfia menghampiri Naruto dan memberikannya sebuah kertas dan membuatnya berkata "Kertas apa ini?"

"Itu kertas hukumanmu…" Jawab Grayfia sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia memegang pipi Naruto dan berkata "Datanglah ke kantorku setelah kegiatan belajar mengajar ini selesai, oke. Aku akan memberikan hukuman kepadamu."

Wajah Naruto pun memerah karena perbuatan Grayfia itu. Tapi dia dibuat kaget bersamaan dengan para siswa dan siswi yang lain di kelas itu saat mereka menyadari maksud perkataan Grayfia. Kemudian dia bangkit dari bangkunya sambil menunjuk Grayfia dan berkata "Ka-Kau guru dikelas ini? Kau bercanda kan ttebayo!"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda…" Jawab Grayfia dengan santai. Kemudian dia melihat Grayfia dan berkata "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Hanya aneh saja…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Kok bisa gadis secantik kau jadi guru di kelas seperti hutan rimba begini?"

Wajah Grayfia pun memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata "Sudah, jangan mencoba-coba untuk memujiku. Kau pikir kalau merayuku, aku akan mencabut hukumanmu itu?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencobanya kan sensei." Balas Naruto yang memberikan penekanan pada kata sensei.

"Kalau begitu duduklah di tempatmu dan aku akan menambah hukumanmu." Ucap Grayfia dengan tegas, dan Naruto pun langsung menuruti perkataan Grayfia… Daripada hukumannya bertambah kan, pikirnya.

"Nah, maaf untuk barusan…" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan namaku, Grayfia Lucifuge… Aku guru dan wali kelas kalian yang baru."

Kemudian siswa disebelah Naruto yang berambut raven duckbutt pun mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Oh ya, Grayfia-sensei… Kalau boleh tahu, dimana Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi-san dipindahkan untuk menjadi guru dan wali kelas di kelas XII-A." Jawab Grayfia. Kemudian dia menunjuk siswi berambut pirang dan juga pink yang sedang beragumen dan membuatnya naik darah. Setelah itu dia pun melihat mereka berdua dengan tajam dan berkata "Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ti-Tidak ada sensei…" Jawab gadis berambut pink yang ketakutan saat melihat tatapan tajam Grayfia.

"Kalau kau? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dia tadi?" Tanya Grayfia pada gadis berambut blonde panjang yang duduk disebelah gadis berambut pink tadi.

"Ti-Tidak ada juga, sensei." Jawab gadis berambut blonde itu.

"Kalau begitu diamlah!" Teriak Grayfia sambil menggebrak meja Naruto dengan keras dan membuatnya kaget. Kemudian dia melihat orang itu kembali dan berkata "Kalau tidak, akan aku beri kalian kertas hukuman seperti Uzumaki-san disini…"

"Ha'i sensei…" Balas dua gadis itu.

"Dasar guru galak… Membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung saja." Gumam Naruto yang menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri karena masih terkejut atas perbuatan Grayfia tadi.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Tidak ada, Grayfia-sensei." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Iya benar." Jawab Naruto dengan malas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebaiknya kau mulai saja pelajaran ini… Sebelum aku kebosanan dan mulai tertidur di kelasmu ini, Grayfia-sensei."

'Anak ini… Akan aku cincang-cincang dia nanti.' Batin Grayfia yang sudah mengcengkram penggaris kayu di tangannya dengan keras. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah… Buka buku kalian, kita akan memulai pelajaran sekarang."

Grayfia pun memulai pelajaran di kelas itu dan dia harus dibuat frustasi dan kesal terus-terus menerus karena Naruto dan teman-temannya terus membuat ulah. Mulai dari Naruto yang sering cekcok bersama salah satu murid yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, murid bernama Ino Yamanaka dan juga Sakura Haruno yang terus bergosip, dan blah blah blah. Akhirnya bel istirahat sekolah pun berbunyi dan Grayfia pun duduk di kantin dan bisa menghlela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya…" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bisa bebas dari makhluk kuning itu."

Grayfia pun membuka kotak bekalnya yang dia ambil di lokernya dan memakan isinya. Mungkin terdengar aneh kalau memakan bekal di kantin, tapi menurut dia makanan bekal buatan sendiri lebih sehat daripada makanan buatan orang lain. Kemudian muncullah seorang yang dirasa seumuran dengan Grayfia, berambut silver spiky dan memakai masker. Grayfia pun melihat dia dan orang itu pun berkata "Guru baru?"

"Iya." Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku Grayfia Lucifuge, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Mantan wali kelas XII-B." Balas Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau guru penggantiku kan? Apa ada masalah disana?"

"Banyak…" Jawab Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang sering melakukan ulah itu anak bernama Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto ya… Dia memang suka seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sedih "Padahal dia dulu tidak seperti itu, tapi beberapa tahun ini dia jadi berubah."

"Kau mengenalnya sudah lama?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Ya, aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama karena ayahnya adalah mantan guruku." Jawab Kakashi.

"Yang kau maksud dengan berubah itu apa, Kakashi-san?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi baik… Akan aku katakan. Beberapa tahun lalu, guruku berhenti menjadi guru dan menikahi pengusaha bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Saat Naruto lahir dan sudah lumayan dewasa, dia dan istrinya mengurus bisnis istrinya dan Naruto pun terabaikan karena mereka lebih mementingkan bisnisnya." Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maka daripada itu, dia berubah dan suka membuat ulah dikelas demi mendapatkan perhatian ibu dan ayahnya… Tapi bukannya berhasil, itu malah membuatnya mendapat omelan dari kedua orang tuanya. Teman-teman di kelasnya dan sekolah mengganggap dia idiot. Hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yang mengerti dia."

"Aku tahu kau masih baru dan dia punya kesalahan. Tapi kumohon jangan terlalu keras padanya Grayfia-san." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti, Kakashi-san." Balas Grayfia.

Kemudian dia membuka buku berwarna cover hijau dari sakunya dan dia pun berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu… Sampai ketemu lagi."

Di tempat yang sama, Naruto yang duduk berjauhan dari Kakashi dan Grayfia pun menatap pembicaraan Kakashi dan Grayfia dengan kesal. Entah kenapa, dia merasa cemburu pada orang yang sudah dia anggap ayahnya sendiri menggantikan ayahnya sendiri, Minato Namikaze. Sahabatnya yang berambut duck-butt dan berwajah emo yang bernama Sasuke pun melihat Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Sedang apa kau, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, teme." Jawab Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Tch, bilang saja kau cemburu melihat Kakashi-sensei dekat-dekat dengan Grayfia-sensei kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mendecih.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Naruto dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan oleh Sasuke, lalu Naruto pun berkata "Ya Tuhan! Yang benar saja… Untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka terutama guru baru itu… Suka saja tidak."

"Dasar pendusta…" Gumam Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus…"

Beberapa menit pun berlalu dan bel masuk kembali berbunyi… Kali ini di kelas tidak terjadi, bukan karena mereka takut pada Grayfia yang merupakan guru baru di kelas itu, tapi karena si pembuat ulah hanya diam saja di tempatnya dari tadi karena dia terus memikirkan tentang apa yang Sasuke katakan. Apa dia cemburu? Apa dia menyukai gurunya sendiri? Atau blah blah blah, entahlah. Melihat itu pun Grayfia pun menaikkan alisnya karena bingung tentang apa yang dipikirkan muridnya itu serta kesal karena dia tidak mendengarkan serta melihat materi dengan baik. Melihat Naruto masih seperti itu, Grayfia pun meneriakkan namanya.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Teriak Grayfia dengan kencang dan membuat semua murid kecuali Naruto, menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Naruto pun tersentak kaget karena dia dikagetkan oleh teriakan Grayfia, Naruto pun menatap tajam Grayfia dan Grayfia pun balik menatap tajam Naruto "Ya, ada apa?"

"Kerjakan tugas di depan, SEKARANG!" Teriak Grayfia dan membuat Naruto tersentak dan ingin protes, tapi glare dari Grayfia sudah terlebih dahulu membuat nyali-nya ciut.

"Fiuuuh, selamat…"

Naruto pun maju ke depan, tapi Naruto hanya bisa melihat pertanyaan di depannya itu dan membatin 'Pertanyaan macam apa ini?'

Grayfia pun memberikan glare pada Naruto untuk mengerjakan tugas yang berada di papan tulis. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali mencekik Naruto dan membuang badannya ke kandang singa… Padahal dia sudah memberikan rumus untuk mengerjakannya, tapi karena dia melamun dia jadi tidak tahu atas apa yang dia ajarkan "Jadi, sampai kapan kau mematung disitu Naruto Uzumaki? Cepat jawab pertanyaannya!"

Naruto pun akhirnya menyerah setelah otaknya blank karena tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Grayfia dan kemudian dia berkata dengan tampang watados "Hehehehe, aku enggak tahu jawabannya sensei…"

"Jadi…" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "DARI TADI KAU NGAPAIN AJA, UZUMAKI?"

"Melamun dan memikirkanmu sensei…"

"Suit… Suit…"

"YOSH! SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU TERUS MEMBARA NARUTO-SAN!"

"Romantis sekali…"

"Dasar usuratonkachi…"

Wajah Grayfia pun memerah karena malu serta kesal, dan dia pun berteriak karena kesal "Diam kalian semua!"

Mereka pun semua diam karena tidak mau mendapatkan kemurkaan dari Grayfia. Kemudian Grayfia mengambil sebuah kipas lipat dari sakunya dan dia pun berkata "Uzumaki…"

"Ya sensei?"

Pletaaaakkk

"Adawww!" Teriak Naruto yang dipukul atas kepalanya dengan kipas milik Grayfia dan membuat teman-temannya tertawa tapi mereka langsung diam setelah mendapatkan glare dari Grayfia dan Naruto "Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sensei? Sakit tahu!"

"Itu ganjarannya untuk siswa bodoh dan penggoda sepertimu." Balas Grayfia dengan dingin dan membuat semua orang selain Naruto ngeri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sekarang kembali ke tempatmu!"

"Tidak mau." Balas Naruto dan membuatnya mendapatkan glare dari Grayfia. Kemudian dia menunjuk pipinya sendiri dan melanjutkan "Cium dulu… Baru aku kembali ke tempatku."

'Nih anak nekat banget.'

'Sugoi, Naruto-san!'

'Usuratonkachi…'

'Dasar Naruto, mendokusai…'

Buaakkkk

"Duduk…" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah memukul perut Naruto dengan tinjunya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Atau aku lakukan yang lebih parah daripada ini."

"Baik sensei." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia duduk ke bangkunya dan berkata pada Sasuke "Dasar sensei galak…"

"Aku dengar itu, Uzumaki!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran mereka dan mau tidak mau Naruto harus siaga karena dia terus diawasi oleh Grayfia. Naruto pun hanya bisa melihat Grayfia dengan tatapan kagum… Dia memang galak, tapi di matanya kecantikannya itu tiada batas. Mata yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya, walaupun Kakashi juga mempunyai warna rambut serupa tapi matanya berwarna hitam. Gaya rambutnya yang menarik di matanya, serta tubuhnya yang sangat bagus dan ideal bagi semua kalangan wanita. Dia memang benar kalau sosok Grayfia itu lebih cocok menjadi model, bukan sebagai guru… Tapi itu tidak bisa dia katakan itu, karena kau bisa membuat perutmu mendapat satu lagi bogem mentah lagi dari Grayfia. Setelah bel terakhir sekolah berbunyi, Grayfia pun langsung mengajak Naruto ke kantornya dan dia pun berkata.

"Uzumaki… Kau tahu kalau kau sudah membuatku malu disana berkali-kali?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada kesal, malu, dan jengkel.

"Aku tidak tahu sensei." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana saja. Habisnya kau ini terlalu serius… Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menggodamu."

"Aku bukannya terlalu serius. Aku memang harus serius supaya kalian semua bisa lulus dengan sempurna, kau harus paham itu." Ucap Grayfia dengan nada serius, dan membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah dengar dari Kakashi-san alasan kau sering membuat ulah di sekolah."

"Oh ya…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan selama di kelas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa yang dia bilang tentang aku, huh?"

Grayfia pun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, kemudian Naruto pun melanjutkan "Apa dia bilang kalau aku seperti ini karena orang tuaku? Dan kau akan bilang kalau perbuatanku ini seperti anak kecil?"

Grayfia pun menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan dia pun berkata "Dengarkan aku dulu..."

"Kau yang dengarkan aku, Grayfia-sensei." Potong Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau memang ingin mengatakan itu, lebih baik lupakan saja. Karena aku tidak akan mendengarkan karena kau itu tidak akan tahu karena kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Naruto kau salah. Aku juga tahu perasaanmu karena sama-sama sepertimu yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua…" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah meneteskan air matanya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja kau masih beruntung dibandingkan denganku, karena kau masih memiliki orang tua sedangkan aku tidak tidak."

"Kau salah Grayfia-sensei…" Balas Naruto yang menghampiri Grayfia dan menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya "Kau lebih beruntung daripada aku. Lebih baik tidak punya orang tua daripada punya orang tua tapi kasih sayangnya tidak ada di dekat kita. Mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan aku, putranya sendiri… Padahal harta bisa dicari tapi kalau kehilangan anak, kita tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi. Kalaupun mereka mendapatkan anak kembali… Itu pun bukan aku, tapi orang lain yang menyandang status sebagai saudaraku."

"Na-Naruto…"

"Ehm, maaf… Aku sudah terlalu bicara sepertinya dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak denganku." Ucap Naruto dan nada bicaranya sudah berubah ceria seperti saat di kelas, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi… Kau ingin memberikan hukuman padaku?"

"Tadi iya, sekarang tidak jadi." Jawab Grayfia.

"Baguslah… Cerita drama itu berguna juga untuk mendapatkan belas kasih dari para guru, walaupun itu memang benar." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sarkastik, dan dia pun melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau aku memelukmu, anggap saja untuk menenangkanmu karena kau telah member tahu rahasia tentang keluargamu kepadaku."

Grayfia pun menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Sigh. Baiklah, satu kali saja."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan dia pun memeluk Grayfia, tapi karena payudara dari Grayfia bergesekan dengan dada bidanya… Wajahnya pun memerah dan dia pun membatin 'Sial… Icha-Icha sialan, Kakashi-sensei sialan, Jiraiya-sensei sialan… Dasar keparat. Kalian yang telah membuatku seperti ini.'

'Hangat dan nyaman sekali…' Batin Grayfia, dan mereka berdua pun terbuai dan mereka pun hampir berciuman, tapi Grayfia pun berteriak "Hentikan Naruto! Ini salah!"

"Kau benar. Kita ini guru dan murid, lagipula kita baru bertemu satu kali." Balas Naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…"

'Apa yang barusan hampir aku lakukan?' Batin Grayfia, kemudian dia duduk di bangkunya dan berkata 'Ingat… Kau sudah mempunyai Sirzech.'

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu setelah kejadian itu dan hubungan mereka semakin membaik meskipun scene kucing dan anjing antara mereka di kelas masih terus terjadi karena dia terus menggoda Grayfia. Bahkan saat mereka sedang tidak di sekolah… Grayfia membolehkannya memanggilnya dengan suffiks-san. Naruto juga mulai membuka dirinya dan memberitahu bahwa dia selama ini sudah tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuanya lagi tapi di rumah mantan wali kelasnya, Kakashi. Grayfia juga sering diajak hang-out oleh teman-temannya terutama yang bergender perempuan dan Grayfia memperkenalkan Naruto pada adiknya dan teman-temannya, terutama pacarnya yang bernama Sirzech. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto dan Sirzech tidak pernah bisa akur dan terus adu mulut, dan dia yakin adu mulut ini tidak seperti adu mulut biasa Naruto yang biasa dia lakukan dengan Sasuke tapi dia benar-benar membenci Sirzech dan dia juga membencinya. Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto pun sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Sasuke di sebuah taman.

"Hei, Sasuke…" Ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa aku sangat membenci pacar dari Grayfia-chan yang bernama Sirzech itu." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku merasa dia tidak cocok untuk dia."

"Kau sudah dekat sekali dengan sensei ya? Sampai-sampai kau diperbolehkan memanggilnya dengan suffiks-chan." Ucap Sasuke dan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Selama aku berada di luar lingkungan sekolah, aku boleh memanggilnya itu." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

"Mungkin kau cemburu pada hubungan mereka berdua…" Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh please… Semua orang juga tahu kalau kau menyukai Grayfia-sensei sebulan belakangan ini, fishcake." Jawab Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau benar, duck-butt." Balas Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat ada dua orang yang berciuman di kursi taman dan dia pun berkata "Mereka kan?"

"Kau kenal mereka?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia pacar Grayfia-chan yang aku bilang tadi dan dia yang dia cium itu adalah Serafall Sitri, sahabat dari Grayfia-chan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian tangannya pun terkepal sempurna dan dia pun berkata "Berani sekali dia melakukan itu pada Grayfia-chan… Akan aku habisi dia!"

"Tunggu Naruto! Sial!" Ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia mengejar Naruto yang sudah ingin memukul seseorang di kursi taman itu.

Naruto pun mencengkram kerah baju Sirzech dan membuat Sirzech dan Serafall panik dan membuat Sirzech berkata "Mau apa kau? Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Buaaaakkkk

Sirzech pun terjatuh ke tanah setelah mendapatkan pukulan Naruto. Dia pun bangkit dan melihat Naruto "Sialan kau! Akan aku bunuh kau bocah tengik!"

Buuaaaakkkk

Naruto pun terjatuh dan dia pun bangkit dan memuntahkan darahnya ke tanah. Mereka pun ingin saling pukul kembali, tapi Serafall sudah menahan Sirzech dan Sasuke sudah menahan Naruto "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Biar aku hajar si bangsat ini karena sudah mengkhianati, Grayfia-chan."

"Kau marah dan memukulku karena aku mendapatkan Grayfia…" Ejek Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Impianmu terlalu tinggi, Uzumaki. Lagipula kalau kau memberitahu ini pada Grayfia, dia tidak akan percaya padamu."

"Sialan kau! Sini kau, biar aku bisa hajar wajah menjijikkanmu itu!" Teriak Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa maju karena ditahan lebih ketat oleh Sasuke "Lepaskan aku, duck-butt…"

"Diam kau, fishcake! Kau telah menarik perhatian kesini."

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Grayfia yang baru saja datang ke TKP(Tempat Kejadian Perkelahian)

"Lihat apa yang murid tersayangmu ini lakukan, Grayfia." Jawab Sirzech, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tiba-tiba saja memukulku dan menuduhku tidak-tidak."

Naruto pun menatap tajam Sirzech dan ingin protes, tapi dia sudah dihadapkan oleh glare dari Grayfia "Apa itu benar, Naruto?"

Naruto pun terdiam, dan Grayfia pun meninggikan suaranya "APA ITU BENAR, NARUTO UZUMAKI?"

"YA, AKU MEMANG MENGHAJAR SI BANGSAT DAN JUGA PLAYBOY INI. AKU MEMUKULNYA KARENA DIA TELAH MENDUAKAN GADIS YANG KUCINTAI DENGAN SAHABATNYA SENDIRI, PUAS!" Teriak Naruto tidak kalah tinggi dan itu membuatnya terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka kalau muridnya itu mencintainya bahkan Serafall juga terkejut mendengar kabar ini.

"Apa itu benar, Sirzech Gremory?" Tanya Grayfia dengan nada dingin.

"Kau mempercayai muridmu yang cemburu dan iri pada hubungan kita daripada aku, pacarmu sendiri?" Tanya Sirzech.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak Grayfia-chan. Tapi aku punya saksi mata disini." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Silahkan Sasuke…"

"Dia itu temanmu, pasti dia berbohong demi temannya." Ucap Sirzech.

Kalau tadi Naruto yang menahan marah karena Sirzech, sekarang giliran Sasuke yang murka atas Sirzech. Sirzech pun mulai tersenyum kemenangan, tapi senyum itu hilang saat Serafall membuka suara "Muridmu memang benar Grayfia. Maafkan kami berdua…"

"Kalian berdua memang keterlaluan… Aku pikir kau adalah sahabatku, Serafall!" Teriak Grayfia pada sahabatnya atau mungkin akan disebut mantan sahabatnya yang saat ini sudah menangis.

Buuuuaaaakkkk

"Rasakan itu, bajingan! Semoga kita tidak akan bertemu lagi…" Ucap Grayfia yang sudah menonjok muka Sirzech dan setelah itu dia langsung membawa Naruto pergi.

Grayfia pun membawa Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke di taman. Mereka pun sampai di rumah Grayfia dan Naruto pun mengobati bibir Naruto yang terkena pukulan dari Sirzech dengan obat merah. Setelah beberapa menit mengobati bibir Naruto yang terus mengaduh kesakitan, Grayfia pun selesai melakukannya dan dia pun berkata.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Baik…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Grayfia karena khawatir dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Yang terluka itu kau, murid bodoh?" Tanya Grayfia.

"Luka fisik itu bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah, tapi luka hati…" Ucap Naruto.

"Apa benar kau mencintai aku?" Tanya Grayfia to-the-point.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tadi. Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak!" Teriak Grayfia yang kesal pada Naruto yang terkesan plin-plan.

"Jujur aku mencintaimu, Grayfia-chan…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Aku tidak mau cuma menjadi pelarianmu karena kau menemukan pacarmu selingkuh dengan temanmu sendiri, aku ingin cintamu yang tulus."

Naruto pun menunggu jawaban Grayfia, tapi nihil "Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, aku pergi saja."

"Jangan pergi…" Ucap Grayfia, Naruto pun patuh dan duduk kembali di kursi milik Grayfia "Aku memiliki perasaan padamu sejak kejadian di ruanganku beberapa bulan lalu, Naruto. Tapi aku bingung memilih antara Sirzech atau murid penggoda dan kurang ajar sepertimu."

"HEY!"

"Tapi aku sudah menemukan pilihan…" Ucap Grayfia dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan itu adalah kau, Naruto. Muridku yang bodoh, troublemaker dan perayu yang selalu merayuku."

"Aku akan anggap itu sebagai pujian." Balas Naruto yang sweatdrop akan perkataan dari Grayfia, dan dia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum milik Grayfia.

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Grayfia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa tidak apa-apa, maksudmu bibirmu pasti masih merasakan rasa sakit kan?"

"Akan aku tahan rasa sakit itu." Jawab Naruto.

Cup

Bibir kedua insan itu pun menyatu dan kemudian terjadilah pergulatan antara kedua lidah mereka dan mereka saling bertukar saliva. Mereka berdua pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mereka berdua pun berkata.

"Aku mencintaimu Grayfia Lucifuge."

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto Uzumaki."

- _ **Epilogue**_ -

Beberapa tahun setelah menjalin hubungan dan Naruto telah lulus dari sekolahnya… Naruto pun bekerja di perusahaan yang dibuatnya bersama dengan Sasuke dan juga Obito Uchiha, salah satu dari murid dari Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto. Naruto pun melamar dan juga melamar Grayfia dan mereka telah dikaruniai dua anak, yang pertama memiliki rambut spiky berwarna silver sama seperti ibunya dan mata seperti ayahnya yang bernama Menma Lucifuge-Uzumaki dan yang satu lagi berambut silver twin braid sama seperti ibunya dan juga warna mata sama seperti ibunya yang bernama Seneca Lucifuge-Uzumaki.

"Menma! Berani-beraninya kau melempar buku yang aku dan ayahmu belikan seperti itu." Ucap Grayfia yang saat ini sedang menggendong Seneca dan dia dalam keadaan marah sekali karena buku yang dibelikan dia dan Naruto yang seharusnya dipelajari oleh Menma malah dilempar ke sembarang arah.

"Maaf ibu, tapi bukunya membosankan. Jadi aku lempar saja hehehe." Balas Menma yang sudah bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh ayahnya.

"Kau memang putraku, nak." Ucap Naruto yang mengelus-ngelus kepala putranya itu.

Grayfia pun memberikan glare-nya kepada suaminya dan dia pun berkata "Suami sama anak sama saja."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Balas Naruto dan Menma.

"Itu bukan pujian!" Teriak Grayfia dan itu membuat Seneca menangis dan membuat Grayfia harus bersusah keras menidurkan putrinya lagi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Biar aku saja…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuka pintunya dan melihat kedua wajah yang familiar dan dia pun berkata "Mau apa kau kesini, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Kami mencarimu, Naruto. Aku dengar dari Kakashi kalau kau tinggal disini." Jawab Kushina.

"Kenapa kalian mencariku? Kalian sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami tahu aku salah, tapi kumohon maafkan kami." Jawab Minato dan Kushina.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk aku memaafkan orang yang menelantarkan anaknya sendiri demi pekerjaan." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kalian tahu selama 2 tahun aku sekolah, aku tidak lagi tinggal di rumah kalian, huh?"

"Naruto-kun, jangan begitu…" Ucap Grayfia yang menepuk pundak Naruto. Dia merasa iba pada orang tua Naruto "Maafkanlah mereka… Mereka adalah kedua orang tuamu, Naruto."

"Akan aku pikirkan. Tapi dalam waktu dekat ini… Jangan harap aku akan menganggap kelian berdua sebagai orang tuaku." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bawa mereka berdua ke dalam, Grayfia-chan. Kau sepertinya harus mengenalkan Menma kepada mereka."

Grayfia pun mengajak Minato dan Kushina ke dalam dan Naruto pun berkata "Terima kasih Kami-sama telah memberikan istri seperti dia. Kalau tidak, aku pasti melakukan hal yang akan aku sesali selama-lamanya."

-End-


End file.
